Bloody Roses blutiges Verlangen
by Sam St. James
Summary: ... Der auf dem Boden schleifende Saum ihres eigentlich blütenweißen Kleides war längst von Blut vollgesogen und rot verfärbt und auch die weiße Seide auf ihren Schuhen glänzte in feuchtem Rot. ...


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts.

* * *

**Bloody Roses – blutiges Verlangen**

Ihr Gesicht war ausdruckslos wie immer, wenigstens dessen konnte sie sich sicher sein, in dieser Welt, die sich offenbar direkt gegen sie gewandt hatte, aber ihre Hand, in ihrem blütenweißen Handschuh, zitterte doch ein wenig und war zudem eiskalt geworden, als einziges Zeichen des inneren Schreckens, den ihr die Lektüre des mit dem königlichen Siegel versehenen Briefes beschert hatte. Sie stützte ihre zitternde Hand, die den Brief noch immer mit fast schmerzlicher Gewalt, denn hätte sie keine Handschuhe getragen, man hätte ihre Fingerknöchel vor Anstrengung weiß hervortreten sehen, regelrecht umklammerte, auf der kühlen und in diesem Augenblick irgendwie seltsam trostspendenden Platte ihres etwas altmodischen, massiven Schreibtisches ab, um das Zittern und damit den Aufruhr ihrer Seele zu verbergen. Dank der vielen Jahre, in denen sie trainiert hatte kalt und gefühllos, zumindest aber gelassen gleichgültig zu sein, gelang es ihr beinahe mühelos ihre wahren Gefühle zu verbergen; aber sie wusste um das Zittern, fühlte ihre klammen, eiskalten, zittrigen Finger und ärgerte sich darüber, über ihre eigene erbärmliche Schwäche, denn Integral hasste Schwächen im allgemeinen, im besonderen aber ihre eigenen, die dank ihrer rigorosen Selbstkontrolle jedoch nur selten hervortraten und noch seltener Anderen offensichtlich wurden.

Durch ein dezentes Hüsteln machte Walter, der ihr wie jeden Tag die Post, und damit auch das Verhängnis dieses Briefes, gebracht hatte und der noch immer auf Weisungen wartend unbeweglich vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand, wieder auf sich aufmerksam. Obwohl es ein leises, eigentlich angenehmes Geräusch war, wäre Integral beinahe, hätte sie sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle gehabt, erschrocken zusammengefahren. So aber sah sie lediglich zu dem bereits etwas in die Jahre gekommenen Angel of Death auf, ein kalter Blick aus eisblauen Augen, faltete Wortlos den Bogen des königlichen Briefes zusammen, steckte in ihn den Briefumschlag mit dem erbrochenen Siegel zurück und reichte ihm den Butler, das Zittern ihrer Hände mit aller Macht unterdrückend. Dann nahm sie, mit gezwungener Ruhe, eine ihrer Zigarren zur Hand, zündete sie an, erhob sich und trat daraufhin, noch immer schweigend, an eines der großen Fenster im Rücken ihres Schreibtisches im Arbeitszimmer heran, schob den schweren Vorhang beiseite und sah hinaus auf den langsam an Wärme gewinnenden Sommertag, der sich durch einen strahlend blauen Himmel, mit kaum einer Wolke über den grünen Wipfeln der zahllosen Bäume des recht großflächig bewaldeten Hellsinganwesens ankündigte, aber obwohl einige Sonnenstrahlen dabei auf ihr Gesicht fielen, verspürte sie keine Wärme und keinen Trost darin, sondern alles was sie fühlte war Kälte, eisige Kälte, die sich in ihrem Innern eingenistet hatte und sich jetzt ohne Widerstand ausbreitete.

„Walter, lies bitte den Brief und bereite dann alles Nötige vor." Sagte sie in ruhigem, beinahe erschreckend gleichgültigem Ton, und nach dem üblichen „Jawohl Mylady" hörte sie schließlich wie die Tür hinter Walter ins Schloss fiel. Sie hatte seine sich entfernenden Schritte nicht gehört, denn darin sich lautlos zu bewegen war er noch genauso gut wie früher als junger Soldat der Hellsing Organisation unter dem Kommando ihres Vaters. Der Gedanke an ihren Vater hatte für Integral, auch wenn er jetzt schon seit gut zehn Jahren tot war, etwas melancholisches und betrübliches, denn egal was sie sich so beharrlich einzureden versuchte, tief in sich wusste sie, dass sie seinen plötzlichen Tod und die darauffolgenden, durchaus grausamen und damit für ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen vermutlich traumatischen Erlebnisse, niemals wirklich verarbeitet hatte. Es schmerzte sie noch immer und seine letzten Worten würden sie wohl auf ewig in ihren Träumen verfolgen, schlimmer vielleicht noch als die Erinnerung an das Blutbad das Alucard nach seinem Erwachen direkt vor ihren Augen angerichtet hatte. _Vergiss nie deine Herkunft, das Blut der Hellsings fließt durch deine Adern… Wie gern hätte ich dich beschützt…_

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, auch um damit diese Gedanken, die sie sich in ihrer Position – der Position zusammen mit der Verantwortung, die man ihr damals auf ihre schmalen kindlichen Schultern wie ein tonnenschweres Gewicht gelegt hatte – einfach verbaten, abzuschütteln, nahm einen tiefen Zug ihrer Zigarre, konnte aber nicht wirklich etwas gegen die Kälte ausrichten, die sich jetzt wirklich bei ihr häuslich einzurichten schien. Dabei gab es wohl weitaus schlimmeres, als mit einem verwitweten Lord, der durchaus alt genug war um ihr Vater zu sein, verheiratet zu werden. _Ja, von einem namenlosen Vagabunden geschwängert und dann sitzen gelassen zu werden._ Fügte eine kleine spitze Stimme hinzu, die Integral jedoch schnellstmöglich erstickte und zum Schweigen brachte, auch wenn sie irgendwie befürchtete, dass diese Stimme in gewisser Weise die Wahrheit sprach.

Dennoch, ein königlicher Befehl war ein königlicher Befehl, egal wie wenig sein Inhalt ihr behagte, sie würde ihn ausführen, so wie jeder Hellsing ihn ausgeführt hätte. Denn schließlich lebte sie doch nur dafür, um als Leiterin des königlich protestantischen Ritterordens dieses Land, ihre Kirche und die Krone zu beschützen, was eben auch bedeutete, sich dem Willen des Monarchen zu beugen und eigentlich war ihr ja sowieso klar gewesen, dass sie eines Tages würde heiraten müssen, schließlich brauchte sie einen Erben. Das war schon wieder so ein Gedanke, eigentlich einer der Hauptgedanken, die ihr diese Hochzeit schon jetzt, noch bevor sie ihren zukünftigen Ehemann kennenlernte, vergrämte, denn es klang vielleicht albern, aber davor fürchtete sie sich.

Es gab nur noch eine einzige weitere Frage, die ihr wirklich Kopfzerbrechen und fast so etwas wie regelrecht körperlich spürbare Schmerzen bescherte. Wie würde Alucard diese Nachricht aufnehmen, wo er sich doch, besonders seit dem Incognito-Zwischenfall so seltsam besitzergreifend ihr gegenüber verhielt, dass es fast ein wenig beängstigend war? Dabei verzichtete er sogar darauf, sein Angebot von der Unsterblichkeit eines Vampirs noch einmal zu wiederholen, vielleicht weil er eingesehen hatte, dass sie es ohnehin ablehnen würde, aber manchmal sah er sie auf eine Art und Weise an, dass sie meinte das Blut würde in ihren Adern gefrieren.

„Meine liebe Lady Integra…" lächelnd kam der Mann auf sie zu und Integral kämpfte mit dem inneren Drang hysterisch aufzulachen. „…es ist mir eine Ehre sie endlich einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht antreffen zu können." Der Drang zu lachen wurde von dem Drang ebenso hysterisch zu schreien abgelöst und sie presste ihre Zähne so hart aufeinander, dass ein scharfer Schmerz durch ihren gesamten Kiefer zuckte, als er sich über ihre Hand beugte und einen Handkuss auf den Handschuh hauchte. Unter Umständen wäre das alles hier vielleicht wirklich ein klein wenig komisch gewesen, aber Integral konnte letztlich doch nichts Amüsantes daran entdecken, dafür war ihr plötzlich viel zu kalt geworden. Da war er also ihr zukünftiger Ehemann, völlig ergraut, aber wenigstens nicht allzu faltig, mit sanften braunen Augen, die sie ein wenig zu sehr an die eines treuen Hundes erinnerten, einer aristokratisch geschwungener Nase und einer großen Menge von Lachfältchen um Augen und Mund, was ihm einen seltsam gütigen Ausdruck verlieh und ihn, ungeachtet seines Alters, denn er konnte wirklich gut und gerne ihr Vater – _oder sogar ihr Großvater_, stichelte die böse kleine Stimme – sein, etwas ganz charmant jungenhaft verlieh und ihn jünger wirken ließ als er wirklich war. Der dunkle Anzug ließ ihn elegant und als eine Art Gentlemen alter Schule erscheinen, der er wohl auch war und so reizend sie diesen Menschen vielleicht als ihren netten Patenonkel von nebenan gefunden hätte, so schrecklich erschien ihr der Gedanke mit ihm verheiratet zu werden.

„Ich freue mich auch euch zu treffen, Lord Lavrans." Erwiderte Integral und war über ihre eigene schauspielerische Meisterleistung, die wahrlich nach einer Oskar-Nominierung schrie, ein wenig erstaunt, denn ihre Stimme hatte einen weichen und angenehmen Klang, obwohl ihr überhaupt nicht nach Freundlichkeiten und netten Worten zu Mute war; ja in der Tat, am liebsten hätte sie jetzt losgeheult, aber erstens bezweifelte sie, überhaupt noch weinen zu können und zweitens wäre das sicherlich völlig unangemessen gewesen.

„Oh wie reizend sie aussehen." Sprach er weiter und Integral hätte es beinahe nicht geschafft sich davon abzuhalten argwöhnisch eine Braue nach oben zu ziehen. Sie war sicherlich vieles, aber bestimmt nicht reizend – dann doch eher reizbar und dass sogar ziemlich leicht – besonders wenn sie wie jetzt in einen ihrer dunklen Herrenanzüge gekleidet war, die ihr im Übrigen mindestens genauso gut zu Gesichte standen wie ihm. Offenbar ließ er sich von ihrem eindeutig etwas ablehnendem und unterkühlten Verhalten nicht aufhalten, denn auch wenn sie ihm überhaupt nicht wirklich zuhörte, sondern ihren trüben Gedanken nachhing, redete er ununterbrochen und in sehr charmanter Manier auf sie ein, ohne dabei von ihr eine Retour dieser Zuwendung zu erwarten. Überhaupt fragte sie sich schon seit eintreffen des Briefes, was dieser Mann, ein recht vermögender Mann aus alter Adelsfamilie, der vor gut zehn Jahren seine Frau verloren hatte, über sie wusste und was ihn dazu bewog sich mit ihr so mir nichts dir nichts verloben zu lassen, damit sie schon in zwei Monaten heiraten sollten, zumal er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, genauso wenig wie sie ihn. Gut, vielleicht war er einsam… aber war das Grund genug, um, wenn man so es ausdrücken wollte, die Katze im Sack zu kaufen? Aber vielleicht gab es noch etwas anderes… vielleicht wollte er ja über die Heirat an die Organisation herankommen… ja vielleicht…

„…ich bewundere ihre Arbeit wirklich sehr, und ich würde ihnen auch gern hilfreich dabei zur Seite stehen, aber sehen sie meine Liebe, ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihnen bei ihren Aufgaben was die Hellsing Organisation angeht helfen könnte, dafür bin ich dann doch schon ein wenig zu lange ein alter einsamer Mann." Bekam sie gerade noch von seinen Worten mit und fühlte sich wenigstens dahingehend ein klein wenig beruhigt, da sie ihm diese Erklärung durchaus glaubte. Er war ein alter Mann, das gab er sogar offen zu, aber er fühlte sich offenbar noch nicht zu alt um eine dreiundzwanzigjährige Frau zu heiraten, von der man erwartete, dass sie spätestens eineinhalb Jahre nach der Hochzeit ein Kind zur Welt brachte.

Sie musste sich zwingen um diesen bitteren Gedanken herunterzuschlucken und obwohl sie hoffte, so etwas wie ein Lächeln aufgesetzt zu haben, so war sie sich dessen in letzter Konsequenz doch nicht so sicher, zum einen, weil sie es einfach nicht mehr gewohnt war zu lächeln und zum anderen, weil sie weiß Gott wenig hatte, was ihr Anlass zu eben diesem Tun gegeben hätte.

Alucard hatte, sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen, die Nachricht über ihre Verlobung und die nahe bevorstehende Hochzeit erstaunlich gut aufgenommen, nun ja, jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse, denn seine einzige Reaktion war ein tiefes kehliges Knurren – von dem sie nicht hätte sagen können ob es missbilligend oder zustimmend, oder was auch immer war - und daraufhin eisiges Schweigen, während sein Blick sie regelrecht zu durchbohren schien und er sich nicht zu einer weiteren Reaktion herabließ, wobei ihr dies genau der richtiges Ausdruck war um zu beschreiben wie er sich seitdem verhielt. Er ließ sich einfach nicht dazu herab, auch nur ein Wort dazu zu verlieren, dass sie einfach so verheiratet wurde und es auch noch ohne Gegenwehr geschehen ließ; was insgesamt gesehen, vielleicht durchaus beunruhigend gewesen wäre, wenn Integral etwas aufmerksamer dahingehend reagiert hätte, aber da sie ganz andere Sorgen hatte um die sie sich zuerst kümmern musste, hatte sie das Schmollen des Vampirs, denn als nichts anderes schätzte sie sein Verhalten ein, als etwas Unwichtiges abgetan, dass schon vorbeigehen würde. Natürlich hatte sie Alucard, trotz seiner recht gleichgültigen Reaktion jeglichen Umgang mit ihrem zukünftigen Ehemann untersagt, nur aus Sicherheitsgründen, aber sie fragte sich doch ein wenig ob der Vampir sich überhaupt an dieses Verbot hielt, denn irgendetwas riet ihr, ihm nicht länger blauäugig zu vertrauen, auch wenn dieses Misstrauen ihr ein ziemlich schlechtes Gewissen bescherte, schließlich hatte er sie all die Jahre lang beschützt und ihr Leben mehr als nur einmal gerettet. Ja, warum misstraute sie ihm dann überhaupt? Eine Frage die Integral zutiefst innerlich aufwühlte, denn es war definitiv nicht aus Nächstensliebe gegenüber ihrem zukünftigen Gatten, da dieser, auch wenn er jetzt schon hier im Anwesen lebte, sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht berührte und völlig kalt ließ – und sich in der Tat absolut aus ihrem stressigen Alltag heraushielt und ihr nur bei den Mahlzeiten, insofern sie etwas aß, Gesellschaft leistete – sondern offenbar allein einem Gefühl heraus, dass ihr klipp und klar sagte, dass etwas Schreckliches passieren würde. Dabei hörte sie sonst nie auf ihre Gefühle, schließlich konnte sie sich vieles leisten, aber eines ganz sicher nicht, undurchdachte, emotionale Entscheidungen, trotzdem konnte sie sich des Eindrucks, eines düsteren Omens nicht erwehren und machte sich leichte Sorgen darüber was nur werden würde.

Lord Lavrans stellte sich in der Tat als ein Kavalier alter Schule heraus, kein Wunder bei seinem Alter, und wäre für Integral vielleicht wirklich eine Art Freund geworden, denn er war sehr charmant und freundlich, schien sich an ihrem unterkühlten und reservierten Verhalten auch nicht weiter zu stören und bemühte sich wirklich ihr etwas näher zu kommen, aber erstens fühlte sie sich zwar ein wenig geschmeichelt, legte aber nicht sonderlich großen Wert darauf und zweitens behagte ihr der Gedanke an die bedrohlich näher gerückte Hochzeit noch immer nicht. Nicht weil sie ihn nicht gemocht hätte, nein, ganz einfach weil sie spürte, dass das alles ein schlimmes, vermutlich blutiges Ende nehmen würde und dass sie ihre Hände gebunden sah um dagegen etwas zu unternehmen.

Alucard schwieg sich ihr gegenüber aus, legte mittlerweile sogar schriftliche Missionsberichte vor und suchte sie nur noch auf, wenn sie ihm einen ausdrücklichen Befehl erteilte und dass war es letztlich wohl, was ihr mit eindeutiger Klarheit sagte, dass es eine Katastrophe geben würde, früher oder später, und so wie es aussah eher früher.

* * *

Im gesamten Haus herrschte schon seit dem Morgengrauen – gegen fünf Uhr früh – aufgeregte Hektik und sämtliches Personal schien scheinbar unkoordiniert und planlos durch die Gegend zu rennen, obwohl man Integral, die sich mit äußerst schlechter Laune von drei verschiedenen Dienstmädchen ankleiden und frisieren lassen musste – sie hatte geschworen wenn sie sich würde schminken müssen, würde sie nicht in die Kirche gehen und sie hatten daraufhin davon Abstand genommen – versichert hatte alles sei gut geplant und Hektik deshalb unnötig. Aber so wie es aussah fieberte jeder Anwesende in Hellsing Manor der Hochzeit mehr entgegen als die Braut, die beinahe ausdruckslos in den hohen Spiegel vor sich starrte und sich noch immer Gedanken über das seltsam bedrohliche Gefühl machte, dass sie nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Integral schalt sich eine Närrin, was sollte denn passieren? Sollte sich der Himmel verfinstern und die Welt untergehen? Das erschien ihr sehr unwahrscheinlich und vermutlich lag dieses ungute Gefühl nur daran, dass sie sich noch immer innerlich gegen diese Hochzeit sträubte. Ja in der Tat, Integral hätte sich so einen Mann als liebevollen Großvater, der er ganz sicherlich wäre, für ihre Kinder gewünscht, aber allein der Gedanke daran, dass er der Vater ihrer Kinder sein sollte ließ sie innerlich erschauern.

Sie betrachtete sich eingehend, ohne allerdings wirklich etwas zu realisieren; sie hatte bereits das schneeweiße Brautkleid an, das man extra für sie hatte nähen lassen und das sich aufgrund seiner Farbe wunderbar kontrastreich von ihrer dunklen Haut abhob, was besonders an der weit ausgeschnittenen Schulter- und Dekolletepartie auffiel. Zarte silberne Ranken waren auf das Mieder gestickt worden, feine und überaus filigran gearbeitete Rüschen bauschten sich am weiten Ausschnitt und vielleicht wäre Integral wirklich die Schönheit dieses Kleides aufgefallen, wenn sie sich nicht mit völlig anderen Dingen beschäftigt hätte. Denn sie hätte wirklich wie eine strahlende Braut ausgesehen, wenn ihre Lippen nicht zu einer schmalen, blutleeren Linie zusammengepresst gewesen wären und ihre Augen nicht völlig teilnahmslos, in eisiges Feuer gehüllt in den Spiegel gestarrt hätten, während zwei der Mädchen schon seit gut eineinanhalb Stunden damit beschäftigt waren ihre Haare hochzustecken und bestimmt zwei Dutzend dunkelrote, wunderschöne Rosen darin zu befestigen. Die Farbe dieser Rosen war eigentlich schön, sie waren richtig dunkelrot, ihre Blütenblätter samtig und sie würden sicherlich gut in ihrem Haar aussehen, aber Integral erinnerte dieser Farbton zu sehr an den des Blutes und brachte damit wieder das unterschwellige Bedrohungsgefühl zurück, dass sich seit einigen Stunden dramatisch zuspitzte. Sie meinte die Spannung in der Luft regelrecht spüren zu können und war sich jetzt doch nicht mehr so sicher, ob es wirklich alles Einbildung war, weil sie einfach nicht heiraten wollte, nein denn dafür erschien ihr dieses eigenartige spannungsgeladene Knistern viel zu real.

Zunächst hatte Integral eigentlich angenommen, sie würde wohl aufgeregt sein, während sie darauf wartete, dass sie von Walter, der sowohl die Rolle des Brautvaters als auch die ihres ersten Trauzeugen übernehmen sollte, hineingeführt würde, hinein in die Kapelle, in der schon alle anderen, einschließlich ihres Ehemannes warten würden, denn die Braut wurde immer zuletzt hereingeführt, aber sie war nicht aufgeregt, nur ein wenig nervös und ja, etwas beunruhigt. Es gab nicht sonderlich viele Gäste, zum einen weil Integral das nicht gewollt hatte und zum anderen auch deshalb weil es eigentlich niemanden gab den sie hätte einladen wollen oder besser gesagt einladen können, schließlich hatte sie ja keinerlei Verwandtschaft mehr. Von ihrem zukünftigen Mann waren ein paar Schwestern gekommen, aber auch er schien sich nicht mehr allzu viel Verwandter erfreuen zu können, ansonsten noch ein Vertreter der Königin, die sich für diesen Tag entschuldigen ließ, ihren persönlichen Besuch aber für das nächste Wochenende angekündigt hatte, sowie ein Repräsentant der Knights of the round table, deren persönliches Erscheinen Integral sich auch verboten hätte.

Wie immer fand die Trauung in der Kirche auf dem Anwesen statt, an dem Ort, an dem auch all ihre Vorfahren geheiratet hatten und die Zeremonie selbst wurde von dem Priester durchgeführt, von dem sie auch getauft worden war, sodass sie sich dahingehend wenigstens keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte.

Völlig abwesend strich sie mit ihrer weiß behandschuhten Hand über das Holz ihres Nachttisches, auf dem neben einer großen Schachtel Zigarren auch ihre Waffe lag, beides Gegenstände von denen Walter gemeint hätte, sie wären wohl zu ihrer Hochzeit eher unpassend, womit er schließlich nicht so ganz Unrecht hatte, wie sie nur wiederstrebend zugegeben hatte. Sie seufzte und sah auf die Uhr. Eigentlich hätte Walter sie schon vor gut fünf Minuten holen müssen, jedenfalls wenn alles nach dem vorher ausgiebig geprobten Zeitplan ablief, aber mit kleineren Verzögerungen musste man schließlich immer rechen, sodass es eigentlich, nicht einmal für die absolut perfektionistische Integral, die sich eine solche Verspätung niemals erlaubt hätte, ein Grund zur Besorgnis gewesen wäre, aber wieder war da dieses seltsam warnende Gefühl, dass sie noch immer dazu ermahnte vorsichtig zu sein und prinzipiell mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was in diesem speziellen Fall eigentlich das Schlimmste wäre.

Nachdem weitere zehn Minuten vergangen waren und das Gefühl dräuenden Unheils in dieser quälend langsam verlaufenden Zeit geradezu unerträglich geworden war, hielt Integral es nicht mehr aus. Getrieben von ihrer inneren Unruhe und beseelt von dem Gefühl, nein, dem Wissen, dass die schlimmste anzunehmende Katastrophe längst eingetreten war, rannte sie, so schnell ihre Beine sie in den dafür denkbar ungeeigneten und vor allen Dingen ungewohnten, mit weißer Seide bespannten Schuhen tragen wollten, und das Kleid es erlaubte, aus dem Zimmer und den Flur entlang. Auf der Treppe wäre sie beinahe ins Straucheln gekommen als sie einmal auf den Saum des Unterkleides trat, fing sich aber sofort wieder und hastete ohne sich davon aufhalten zu lassen weiter, aus dem Haus heraus in Richtung Kapelle; je näher sie kam umso schlimmer wurde ihre Vorahnung und sie schalt sich eine Närrin nicht wenigstens ihre Waffe vom Nachtschrank genommen zu haben.

Obwohl sie dank ihres jahrelangen und relativ intensiven Trainings keinesfalls erschöpft war als sie schließlich die große, massive, metallbeschlagene Tür zur Kapelle erreichte hielt sie einen Moment Inne, musste einen Moment Inne halten, ganz einfach weil ihre Hände sich, so als würde eine innere Warnung sie mit aller Macht davon abhalten wollen, geradezu weigerten die beiden an der Tür angebrachten Griffe zu ergreifen und sie aufzustoßen. Es kostete sie eine ungeheure Überwindung, etwas, das sie sonst überhaupt nicht von sich kannte, um ihre Hände um das sich trotz des eigentlich angenehmen Wetters eiskalt anfühlende Metall der Griffe zu legen, was dazu führte, dass ihr eine Vielzahl wirrer, dafür aber, selbst nach ihren Maßstäben umso schrecklicheren Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge, einer Vision gleich, aufflackerten, und noch mehr innere Kraft musste sie aufwenden um die Tür schließlich tatsächlich aufzudrücken.

Hätte sie direkt das Tor zu Hölle aufgestoßen, hätte Integral vermutlich nicht viel mehr Entsetzen fühlen können als in diesem Moment, als sie, strahlendes Sonnenlicht im Rücken, welches geradezu gleißend hell durch die nunmehr geöffnete Tür in den Kirchenraum flutete, nur einen Schritt durch das Portal trat und wie angewurzelt, und von noch nie zuvor in solcher Intensität empfundenem Entsetzen gelähmt, stehen blieb. Für einige Augenblicke schien es schon eine ungeheure Anstrengung zu sein überhaupt einfach nur weiterzuatmen als ihr der leicht süßliche aber unverkennbare Geruch von Blut in beinahe betäubender Intensität entgegenschlug, bevor sie sich zwang weiter, den Mittelgang entlang in Richtung Altar, in die Kapelle hineinzugehen, deren gesamter Fußboden nur noch aus einer einzigen dunkelroten Blutlache zu bestehen schien, auf der an einigen Stellen die Blütenblätter von einstmals weißen, jetzt von Blutstropfen benetzen Rosen mehr oder minder schwammen. Die weißen Rosen waren als Dekoration sowohl an den einzelnen Bankreihen angebracht gewesen, als auch als große Blumensträuße für den Altarschmuck verwendet worden; die Rosen auf dem Altar waren offenbar derart von Blut besprüht worden, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr weiß sondern rosa wirkten.

Kaltes Grauen packte sie als sie die ausgebluteten Körper der beiden kleinen Mädchen sah die Blumen für sie hätten streuen sollen. Ihre mit weißen Rosenblüten gefüllten Kiefernnholzkörbchen schwammen in dem kleinen See der sich aus ihrem eigenen Blut gebildet hatte und ihre blassrosa Kleidchen waren mit geradezu schwarz wirkendem Blut vollgesogen. „Oh Gott..." Auch die etwas ältlichen Schwestern ihres zukünftigen Gatten lagen tot in der Kirchbank, ebenso der Abgesandte der Knights und der der Königin und Integral war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sich nicht mehr Gäste angekündigt hatten und ihre Majestät nicht persönlich beiwohnen konnte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Gott hier noch helfen wird."

Integral wirbelte herum in Richtung Eingang und das Fehlen ihrer Waffe war ihr schmerzlich bewusst als sie jetzt dem No-Life-King gegenüber stand. Alucard trug nicht wie sonst seine Sonnenbrille, von der sie erwartete dass sie eines Tages in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, sodass sie ihm direkt in die blutroten Auen sehen konnte. Sie hatte erwartet Wahnsinn in ihnen leuchten zu sehen, aber da war nichts; kein Wahnsinn, kein Blutrausch. Er hatte dieses Blutbad hier weder aus reiner Blutlust noch in einem Anflug von Wahnsinn angerichtet. Integral schauderte und wich instinktiv zurück als Alucard auf sie zu kam. „Warum...?"

„Ja, was meinst du denn?" Seine Stimme war kalt, aber voll von einer Leidenschaft die Integral nicht deuten, nicht zuordnen konnte. Er hatte sie jetzt soweit zurückgedrängt, dass sie mit dem Rücken den steinernen Altar berührte und nicht weiter zurückweichen konnte. Der auf dem Boden schleifende Saum ihres eigentlich blütenweißen Kleides war längst von Blut vollgesogen und rot verfärbt und auch die weiße Seide auf ihren Schuhen glänzte in feuchtem Rot.

„Ich... weiß es nicht." In ihrer Stimme klang nur aufgrund ihrer guten Ausbildung nichts von dem Schrecken mit, den sie empfand.

Seine ebenfalls weiß behandschuhte Hand schoss nach vorn, umklammerte ihr Kinn, zwang sie ihn direkt anzusehen. Er übte solchen Druck auf ihren Kiefer aus, dass sie schon fast fürchtete der Knochen würde brechen, aber sie ließ sich mit keiner Regung den Schmerz anmerken, den sein fester Griff verursachte. „Weil ich es nicht zulassen konnte, Integral. Ich habe nicht mehr als zehn Jahre gewartet um dann zuzusehen wie du einen Fremden heiratest. Ich habe dir einen Gefallen getan."

„Nein... warum... warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Du hattest mehrere Wochen Zeit Alucard... warum dieses Blutbad um Himmels Willen? Bist du verrückt geworden?" Seine Antwort machte sie im ersten Augenblick fast sprachlos, bevor sie sich soweit gefasst hatte, dass die ihre zornigen Worte beinahe ohne ihr Zutun hervorgesprudelt kamen. Wie konnte er ernsthaft glauben, dass er ihr mit diesem Gemetzel einen Gefallen getan hatte? Er hielt sie noch immer fest, und war noch näher getreten, sodass sein kühler untoter Körper sie jetzt fast berührte. Sie drückte sich mit solcher Kraft gegen den ihr tröstlich erscheinenden festen Stein des Altars, dass es schmerzte.

Er lachte, es war ein kaltes Lachen, dass ihr Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. „Und hätte das etwas geändert? Du hättest dich doch trotzdem wie ein dummes Kalb zur Schlachtbank führen lassen und wärest vor den Altar getreten!" Beinahe schrie er ihr die Worte ins Gesicht.

„Weil es meine Pflicht ist."

Er ohrfeigte sie so heftig, dass ihr für einige Augenblicke der Kopf schwirrte, außerdem löste sich eine der blutroten Rosen aus ihrem Haar und fiel zu Boden. Die losen Blüttenblätter sahen wie übergroße Blutstropfen aus. Sie war so geschockt, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte. In all den zehn Jahren die sie ihn jetzt kannte, hatte er noch nie die Hand gegen sie erhoben, hatte ihr noch nie Schaden zugefügt; er hatte soeben eine Grenze überschritten, eine Grenze die bislang ihr Leben geschützt hatte. Ihr Leben lang war sie auf einem schmalen Grad balanciert, gefangen zwischen seinen Verführungsversuchen, seinem Wahnsinn im Blutrausch und der ihr auferlegten Pflicht, die sie bisweilen zu ersticken drohte. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass diese Gratwanderung gefährlich und es gut möglich war, dass sie eines Tages abrutschte und zu Tode stürzte, aber sie hätte nie erwartet, dass dies so schnell der Fall sein würde oder dass es auf diese Weise geschehen würde.

Offenbar war er selbst von seiner Reaktion erschrocken, denn er starrte sie für einige Augenblicke einfach nur an, sagte aber nichts, weder zu seiner Entschuldigung noch zur Erklärung seines gewalttätigen Ausbruchs. Ein Keuchen zu ihrer Rechten zog Integrals Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sie fühlte wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich als sie aus den Augenwinklen heraus nicht nur den Priester ausmachte, sondern auch Walters leblose Gestalt, die gegen die Wand gelehnt worden war.

„Walter..." Sie schluckte, ihre Stimme versagte als innerer Schmerz ihr die Luft abschnürte. „Ist er..."

„Nein, er ist nur bewusstlos."

Sie spürte Erleichterung in sich aufwallen. Alucard hatte also wenigstens vor Walter Gnade walten lassen. Es verblüffte sie aber, dass der Priester noch am Leben war, denn mit Walter verband Alucard zumindest so etwas wie Kameradschaft, mit dem Priester nichts und trotzdem war der Mann Gottes nicht einmal bewusstlos oder offensichtlich verletzt. Es konnte kaum daran gelegen haben, dass der Priester keine Gegenwehr geleistet hatte, denn das glaubte Integral von den armen kleinen Mädchen auch nicht, die Alucard offenbar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken abgeschlachtet hatte. Warum also war der Priester noch am Leben?

Der Vampir ruckte sie mit solcher Wucht herum, dass es ihr beinahe den Arm auskugelte, bevor er mit großen Schritten auf den Priester zuhielt der neben Walter auf dem Boden krabbelte, und sie neben sich her zerrte, was dazu führte, dass noch mehr Blut von ihrem Hochzeitkleid aufgesogen wurde. Wenigstens hatte sie sich nach der Zeit die sie jetzt schon hier im Raum weilte so an den süßlichen Geruch des Blutes gewöhnt, das er ihr nicht mehr so penetrant in die Nase stieg.

Die Augen des Priesters waren vor Angst geweitet als Alucard ihn mit seiner freien Hand auf die Füße zerrte, und fast fürchtete Integral, dass der arme alte Mann, mit den Lachfalten um die freundlichen braunen Augen, einen Herzinfarkt erleiden würde. Sein erbleichtes Gesicht war vor Angst verzerrt, er schien am ganzen Leib zu zittern und Angstschweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn; falls er diese Situation überlebte würde er wohl noch weitaus mehr graue Haare davontragen.

„Los, beweg dich!" kommandierte Alucard und stieß den Priester vor sich her, wieder zurück in Richtung Altar, während er auch noch immer Integrals Arm umklammert hielt.

„Was hast du vor?"

Wieder lachte er, diesmal war es aber nicht dieses grausame Lachen, dass sie zuvor von ihm gehört hatte, sondern ein eindeutig Amüsement ausdrückendes schallendes Lachen. „Na was denkst du denn Integral? Du bist schließlich hier um zu heiraten." Er machte eine weite Geste in den Raum hinein. „Warum all das verschwenden?"

Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, weshalb er sie beinahe von den Füßen gerissen hätte als er ungerührt weiter lief. „Du..." Ihre Stimme klang ungewöhnlich schrill, als Hysterie sie packte. „_Du_ willst mich heiraten?"

Jetzt war es an ihm ruckartig stehen zu bleiben. Alucard versetzte dem armen Priester einen solchen Stoß, dass dieser hilflos zu Boden stürzte, während Integral direkt in ihn hineinstolperte. Er packte sie bei den Schultern, seine kalten Hände krallten sich beinahe in ihre nackten Schultern. „Was? Stößt der Gedanke dich etwa noch mehr ab als die Aussicht einen fremden Mann zu heiraten, der alt genug wäre dein Vater oder gar dein Großvater zu sein?" Wieder konnte sie diesen seltsamen Zorn in seinen Augen funkeln sehen, den sie einfach nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Noch immer fiel Sonnenlicht durch die geöffneten Kirchentüren und wirkte so fehl am Platz an diesem Ort des Grauens und des Todes zu dem der Zorn des No-Life-Kings die schöne Kapelle ihrer Ahnen gemacht hatte. Das Licht glitzerte auf seinen Fangzähnen als er sie jetzt aus seinen blutroten Augen mit diesem seltsamen Ausdruck anstarrte, diesem Ausdruck den sie zwar schon vorher gesehen, aber bislang nicht zu deuten gewusst hatte.

Sie spürte wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich als ihr die Erkenntnis dämmerte, hätte er sie nicht mit seinem eisernen Griff um ihre Schultern gepackt gehalten, wäre sie vermutlich in die Knie gegangen als ihre Beine sie plötzlich nicht mehr tragen wollten. „Was also erwartest du jetzt von mir?" Ihre Stimme, die von totaler Resignation und Aufgabe kündete zitterte jetzt doch, obwohl sie sich dafür hasste. Aber was sollte sie anderes tun? Ohne Waffe, ohne die Macht ihm tatsächlich zu befehlen war sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert; denn obwohl er sie stets Meister nannte hatte sie keine wirkliche Gewalt über ihn, schon lange nicht mehr. Die alte Magie des Siegels schwand zusehends und ihr fehlte das Wissen, dass ihr Vater mit ins Grab genommen hatte, bevor er es an sie hatte weitergeben können, es zu erneuern; schon seit langer Zeit befolgte Alucard also aus seinen eigenen Motiven heraus ihre Anordnungen, befehlen konnte sie ihm nicht.

Alucard starrte sie an, als wüsste er selbst nicht die Antwort auf diese Frage. Als hätte er nie damit gerechnet, dass sie sie überhaupt stellte. In seinen Augen veränderte sich etwas, in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es, bevor er sie plötzlich umarmte, so fest an sich drückte, dass es ihr beinahe die Luft abdrückte. „Integral..." Er wisperte ihren Namen, sein Gesicht gegen ihr Haar gedrückt, ihre Kopfhaut kribbelte. „Ich... ich liebe dich, bitte..." Wieder stockte er, so als wisse er nicht was er sagen sollte, ja um was er sie eigentlich bat, aber seine Stimme war so voller Leidenschaft, so voller Gefühl wie sie es noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. „Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Die letzten Worte hätte sie beinahe nicht gehört, denn das Schluchzen das plötzlich aus ihrer Brust drang, obwohl sie nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, dass sie weinte, übertönte sie beinahe, so leise flüsterte er. Sie hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr geweint oder gar geschluchzt, sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage war und fühlte sich seltsam befreit nachdem sie einmal angefangen hatte.

Integral brachte kein Wort heraus, aber ihr Schluchzen schüttelte sie beinahe körperlich und sie konnte einfach nichts gegen die Tränen unternehmen die ihr ununterbrochen über das Gesicht strömten, ihre Wangen netzten, über ihr Kinn rannen um schließlich entweder ihren Hals weiter herab zu rinnen oder direkt in ihr Dekolleté tropften wo sie von den Rüschen aufgesogen wurden. Ihr Mund war seltsam trocken und in ihrem Hals schien sich ein monströser Kloß gebildet zu haben, der jeden Versuch ein Wort herauszubringen zunichte machte. Aber was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Ja, da sie ihn auch liebte? Wie hätte sie das nach dem schrecklichen Blutbad hier in der Kirche tun sollen?

Alucard der ihr Schweigen offenbar als etwas anderes als Verwirrung und Schmerz deutete redete weiter, seine Arme noch immer fest um sie geschlungen, sein Gesicht in die Kuhle, die sich zwischen Schulter und Hals gebildet hatte, gedrückt. „Ich kann es einfach nicht länger verbergen, ich will es nicht länger verleugnen. Bitte Integral, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich seit jenen verhängnisvollen Tagen nach dem Tod deines Vaters. Ich hätte nie erwartet, dass ich so etwas überhaupt noch einmal empfinden könnte, nicht für einen Menschen, aber ich... ich will bei dir sein, ich will dich berühren, ich..."

Integral schluchzte so stark, dass sie den Rest seiner Worte gar nicht mehr hören konnte. Sie dachte an all die bedauernswerten Menschen hier in der Kirche, die nur deshalb hatten sterben müssen, weil weder sie noch der Vampir es geschafft hatten ehrlich miteinander zu reden.

* * *

A thousand times I've seen you standing

Gravity like a lunar landing

You make me want to run till I find you

I shut the world away from here

I drift to you, you're all I hear

As everything we know fades to black

Half the time the world is ending

Truth is I am done pretending

I never thought that I

Had anymore to give

You're pushing me so far

Here I am without you

Drink to all that we have lost

Mistakes we have made

Everything will change

But love remains the same

...

("Love remains the same" by Gavin Rossdale)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht ob ich diese Story (die, wie ich zugeben muss unfertig scheint) einfach so im Raum werde stehen lassen können, oder ob ich mich noch dazu durchringen werde den Rest zu schreiben... Weiterhin ist anzumerken, dass der Anfang dieser Geschichte schon ziemlich alt ist, ich aber jetzt erst die Muße hatte am Rest weiterzuschreiben, deshalb ist es möglich, dass Unterschiede im Stil festgestellt werden.

Was den Songtext angeht, ich fand der passt irgendwie zu der Situation.


End file.
